The Black Widow Bride
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: Sequel to Dark History.When Sally was forced to go to New York for tests. She saw a woman holding an ax in a vision. When she returned home and met new neighbours the visions got worse and discovered one of the former Ghostbusters is in danger.No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with another Ghostbusters fiction. Remember like I said in the first Ghostbusters fiction this is a story not real life. So don't take it too seriously. Wicca is real but it's not evil. The black widow bride idea and Ghostbusters is not mine and never will be. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter #1 The Flashback and The Reunion 

_October 31 2005_

_"Oh it's perfect!" I thought with excitement as I looked in the mirror._

_ It was Samhaine (Halloween) and I was looking forward to my first Samhaine ritual at the Community Centre. But first my classmate Lucy invited me to a Halloween Party at her house. So I said yes. I wasn't sure why I said yes in the first. I was in the bathroom making sure anything is perfect. I was dressed in a black leotard with long sleeves that have a gold sun on the right and a silver moon on the left with a blue skirt attached around the waist. On the helm of the skirt was a yellow ribbon with a small yin yang symbol on the front. I also wore black fishnet tights and black knee high heel boots. My hair had washable blue, black and white highlights and two locks were tied up in high ponytails on the sides of the head. My glasses were replaced with blue cat-eye contacts, a black and white mask and I wore fake vampire fangs and a black choker with a silver pentacle with a blue gem in the middle. _

_I've worked on this costume for a month and I was proud of my work. After making sure anything is perfect, I went into my room and grabbed my fanny pack, my magical tote bag and my keys and went out locking the door behind me. My name is Sally Preciosa. I'm an 18 year old student at Toronto College and I'm a Wiccan. A good Witch who uses the power of nature to heal and help people. Not that stupid turn people into toads and put curses on people thing. That's just stories. Stupid stories at that. Anyway I went to my car which was parked in the parking lot beside my dorm and drove off. Not knowing my life will change forever. _

_Around 10:30pm, I left Lucy's house and drove to the Community Centre. It was fun party. I won second place for best costume and a bag of candy and had a lot of fun. Now it's time for me to get ready for my first Samhaine ritual. My parked the car in the Community Centre's parking lot, grabbed my magical tote bag and my black Samhaine dress and went into the Community Centre. As I was about to open the door, some water from a gutter above me fell and landed on my choker. I reached up and whipped the water off my pentacle not knowing that would be a mistake. As my finger rubbed against the gem. I felt a surge of energy flow through my body and felt light-headed and lighter then usual. Then the feeling was gone and I started to feel normal again. I breathed in huge gusts of air and shook my head lightly. Trying to shake this odd feeling. "Whoa, what was that about?" I thought as I reached for the door knob. "Worry about it later." Oh how foolish I was then. _

_I went into the restroom to get ready. As I was about to take my cat eye contacts off and put in clear ones. My eye suddenly felt itchy so I rubbed it. As I rubbed it, I noticed that there was no plastic rubbing against my eye. I groaned in frustration. _

_"Drat! I lost a contact!" _

_Then my neck felt a little stiff so I rubbed it a bit and straighten out my choker. As my fingers rubbed against the gem. I felt the same energy surge flow through me again like it did a few minutes ago outside the Community Centre. It didn't hurt or anything. It felt like a static shock from when someone rubs their feet on a carpet and touches someone else or something._

_When it was over I shook my head again and sneezed. As I regain my composure, I noticed something on the skirt of my costume. I picked it up and held it up so I can get a better look at it. It was one of my cat eye contacts. I sighed with relief. It wasn't easy getting contacts like this. Even in my prescription. I stared at it for a few minutes. Then shook my head. _

_"Must've been the excitement." I thought._

_ I changed into my Samhaine outfit, grabbed my things and left the restroom, unaware of how wrong I was about what happened being caused by excitement. _

_After I returned to my dorm after the Samhaine ritual. I dropped my stuff on the floor in the closet, pulled the hair bands out of my hair and shook my head, letting my hair fall into my face, and then I collapsed onto the bed. Completely exhausted. I didn't bother to change out of my Samhaine dress because I was so tired. Then the area on my neck, under my choker felt itchy, so I scratched it, not knowing it would be a mistake. As my fingers rubbed against the gem on the pentacle. I felt the same energy surge flow throughout my body. Only this time, it was powerful then before. Like an electric shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't say a word, I couldn't do anything. Then it stopped. _

_I groaned. I lay on the bed, feeling light-headed and more worn out then before._

_ "Oh...my head." I moaned as I tried to sit up but I couldn't do it._

_ I felt like I was made of lead. I tried again, slowly pushing myself off the bed. Then I lost my balance and fell backwards. I threw my hands out and broke my fall by grabbing onto the desk next to my bed. I panted as I leaned against the desk for support. Then I felt nauseous. I carefully walked towards the door to the bathroom. Leaning against the wall for support. _

_When I reached the bathroom. I started to feel a little better. I reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. I blinked a few times as the light turned on. When my eyes adjusted to the light. I caught my reflection in the mirror over the sink and jumped back in shock. I wasn't in my Samhaine ritual dress and my hair wasn't a mess. Instead I was in the costume I wore at the Halloween party, leotard, boots, fangs, cat eyes, and all. My hair was done in the same hairstyle as I wore at the party and the ritual with the same highlights. _

_I clutched the sides of the door behind me. My heart beating fast. I lowered myself down and sat on the floor. As I wrapped my arms around legs, I tried to calm down long enough to figure out what happened._

_ "It must've been the jewel on my choker." I thought. "What if I touch it again?" _

_I slowly reached for the choker and rubbed the gem. I felt the energy surge again. I felt light-headed and weightless. Then it was over. I felt weak and more light-headed before. I looked up at the sink. I wanted to see if it worked. But it felt like it was a few miles from where I was sitting. Like a mountain. I clutched my fists and slowly crawled towards the sink, reached up and pulled myself off the floor. As I pulled myself out the floor, I caught my reflection in the mirror and saw I was wearing my Samhaine dress and my hair was messy again. I stared at the reflection for a few minutes. _

_"Whoa." I thought as I slowly straightened up, using the counter of the sink as support. "What was that?" _

June 5 2006

"Sally? Sally, wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

My eyes shot open as I heard someone calling my name. I groaned when I felt pain in my back, my neck and my head. I was lying on a bed in a room with white walls. I slowly turned to see a monitor beside my bed and found tubes attached to my right arm. This looks familiar I thought as I tried to remember. Then it hit me. I was back in the hospital where I did tests for the mole my mom found on my neck. But why am I back here? I did the tests.

"Nice nap?"

"What?"

I turned wincing as I did. To see a man in his late 20s with red hair, blue eyes, dress in a grey shirt and blue jeans, sitting in a wheelchair which was parked beside my bed. I looked at him. He looked familiar for some reason. Then I remembered who he was.

"Garrett?" He looked at me confused.

"Sally?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

"Whoa, long time no see."

"It's been 6 or 7 months, Garrett." I laughed. "How are things?"

Garrett shrugged. "Can't complain. What are you doing in Toronto?"

I moisten my lips before explaining why I was here before whatever happened.

"A few days ago, I was doing my hair when my mom noticed I had a mole on the back of my neck. She was worried it was cancer so she made an appointment with a doctor here. I didn't want her to do that, but she wants to be certain it wasn't something serious. So I agreed to see the doctor."

"So you and your parents saw the doctor already?" Garrett asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, a few hours ago. After that my parents and I were heading for the car when this creature attacked us. It knocked me out and I don't remember what happened next."

"You were out cold for a few hours." Garrett explained.

"While you were out, the ghost almost made your parents into punching bags when we arrived and trapped it."

"Where are my parents?"

"They're in the hall, talking to the others."

Then there were footsteps in the hall. Garrett and I turned to see my parents and a group of people that looked familiar and a man I never seen before. One was a man in his late 20s with dark skin dressed in a light tan jumpsuit, with red gloves and boots. The other man was about 28 or something with brown hair, dressed in dark brown pants and green shirt with a brown vest. The next was a woman about the same age as Garrett and the other two men with black hair, dress in a black skin tight outfit with an orange shoulder pad like vest that football players wear. The man was in his late 30s with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail dressed in a blue jumpsuit with red gloves and boots. All standing in the doorway. I looked at them.

"Are they the rest of your team?" I asked Garrett.

Garrett nodded.

"Sally Gem, I'm glad you're ok!" My mom exclaimed as she ran to my bed and wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Mom." I gasped as she tightened her grip. "Not...in...front of...everyone."

"Now Deanna." My dad said sternly as he walked towards my bed and stood besides my mom. "Sally's been through enough. She doesn't need any more injuries." he added as he gently pulled my mom away from me.

I sighed with relief as I rubbed my ribcage.

"Thanks dad." I breathed.

"Are you alright?" The dark man asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I answered. Then something hit me.

"You're Roland right?"

Roland blinked in confusion.

"Uhh. Yeah." He replied. "Have we met?"

"Of course we've met." Garrett said. "This is Sally Preciosa and her parents. We met down in Florida."

"Oh right."

"It's great to see you again, Sally." The woman said as she, Roland and the other men entered the room.

"Same here..." I stopped as I tried to remember her name. "Kylie?"

She nodded.

I turned to the brown haired man.

"And Eduardo?"

He grinned. "How are you feeling?"

I groaned as I shifted my weight. "I'll live."

"That's good to know." The blonde man said.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"This Dr. Egon Spengler." Kylie said. "He used to be a ghost buster like us."

My eyes widen. I've heard about the Ghostbusters. Four men fighting evil back in the eighties. They disbanded in the early 90s and I didn't expect to meet a former ghost buster in person.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Thank you." Egon said.

He turned to my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Preciosa. Have you noticed anything odd about Sally lately?"

My parents and I froze in horror. He knows something. I turned to my parents. Mom mouthed, 'We wouldn't tell anyone.' I relaxed a little. Only my parents know I'm a Wiccan and I don't want anyone else knowing about that unless I want them to.

"We know she has a mole on the back of her neck." My dad answered. "But nothing else."

"Then you don't mind if I scan her with this." he said as he pulled a device off his belt. My parents stared at it.

"What is that?" My mom asked.

"It's a PKE meter." Roland explained. "It detects ghosts."

My dad looked at Egon insulted.

"You saying my daughter is a ghost?!" He demanded.

"Robert." My mom said. "He didn't say anything about her being a ghost." she looked at me worried.

"I'm alive, mom." I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my back. "I feel alive."

"That's good." Egon said, as he turned on the PKE meter. "But when I scanned the parking area. I picked strange readings from where Sally was found."

"Define 'strange' Egon." Eduardo said.

"I picked up human biorhythms on the meter. But they weren't normal."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It means you're not telling us something." Garrett said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Garrett." The Ghostbusters said annoyed.

Egon held up the meter and scanned me. It made a faint beeping noise. Egon studied the meter.

"Mmm." He scanned me again. Making sure he didn't make any mistakes.

"What is it, Egon?" Kylie asked.

"Sally's readings matched the readings I found near the lamp post in the parking lot."

He shut off the meter and turned to my parents.

"If you don't mind. I would like to take Sally to New York for some tests to see if she's ok."

"What do you mean?" my mom asked. "She's fine."

"Physically she's fine." Egon said. "But these readings worry me."

As I listened carefully. I felt insulted by Egon's words.

"Well that's out of the question." I said, as I carefully sat up. "I have to get ready for the Spirit Celebration."

"That's two months from now, Sally." My dad reminded me. He turned to Egon.

"How long will this testing take?"

"About a week or two." Egon answered. "If that's ok."

My dad thought for a minute.

"We'll have to talk it over." he said.

My jaw dropped in disbelief. "Dad."

"That's enough, Sally." my dad snapped. "This isn't up to you. You need rest and I need to talk to your mother." With that my parents left the room.

The Ghostbusters and I watched them leave.

"Is your dad always like that?" Eduardo asked.

"If you mean a pain in the neck sometimes, then yes." I answered, still annoyed with what I heard.

Testing in New York? I'm singing at the Spirit Celebration. I need time to practice.

"Yeah, he's accent is horrible when he's mad." Eduardo said as he stuck a finger into his ear.

"Yeah, it's like that." I said.

"What's the Spirit Celebration?" Garrett asked.

"It's a party we Islanders threw every year and this year I'm singing at the Celebration."

"That sounds like fun." Roland said.

"It is." I said. "I've waited a long time to sing at the Celebration. I can't miss it."

"And you wouldn't miss it, Sally Gem."

We all turned to see my parents standing in the doorway.

"It's in August." My dad turned to Egon.

"We'll let Sally go with you to New York. Only if you don't let her go off on her own. I know New York is a dangerous place."

I stared at my parents in disbelief. First they dragged me to Toronto because of a stupid mole, we almost got flattened by a ghost and now they're letting the Ghostbusters take me to New York for tests? Why are they doing this to me?

"When will Sally be discharged?" Garrett asked.

"The doctor said she can leave this evening." My mom answered.

I looked up at the clock above the door. Which reads 5:36pm.

"Oh great." I thought. "A few more hours and I'll be in New York. Oh why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back again. Ghostbusters is still not mine and neither is the black widow bride idea. Thank you RayElaineFan for the review. Hope you all like this chapter. **

Chapter #2 Arriving at Ghost buster Central 

Sally's point of view

I lay in the back seat of the Ghostbusters car (or Ecto 1 as they call it) beside my suitcase and stared at the ceiling. My parents had to go home because of the bed and breakfast and I'm on my way to New York for, you guess it, more tests. Only this time the tests were for a different reason. Egon Spengler, a former Ghostbusters, thought something was wrong with me and wanting me to come to New York with him and the other Ghostbusters for tests to see if I'm alright. Even though I told them I'm alright, they wouldn't listen to me. For the whole car trip. I laid in the back with Garrett, staring at the ceiling and not talking to anyone.

"You ok, Sally?"

I turned to see Garrett looking at me. I stared at him for a few minutes, and then looked up at the ceiling before saying.

"I'm peachy, thanks." I replied, trying to hide my bitterness.

I like Garrett and all and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But I didn't want to do any more testing. I've been doing testing ever since my parents found out I have dyslexia and after a few years of it, it was becoming a drag.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Garrett said innocently.

"_Uh huh_." I thought sarcastically.

"How are you two doing back there?" Roland called from the driver's seat.

"We're fine." Garrett answered.

"So fine." I said.

"You bored or something?" Eduardo asked.

"A little." I replied.

"We're almost there, Sally." Kylie said. "Just a few more miles."

"_Yeah hoo_." I thought sarcastically.

I continued to stare at the ceiling of the car.

"I still don't see why I have to do this though."

"Because these readings worry me." Egon replied. "Your biorhythms have some spiking and I'm a little worried about that."

My eyes shot open. Spiking? Did he detect my powers or something?

"What do you mean by spiking?" I asked.

"I don't know." Egon said not taking his eyes off the PKE meter he was studying. "That's what I want to find out."

No one talked for the rest of the ride to New York.

We arrived in New York around seven or something. I lost track of time after we crossed the border. I slept for the rest of the drive until someone shook me awake.

"Wake up Sleepy Beauty, we're here."

"Huh?" I sat up and yawned.

Carefully not to stretch or something, I stood up. I'm still in pain from when the ghost attacked me and my parents.

"You need help?" Garrett asked as he turned his wheelchair around so it faces the back door, where the ramp was.

"I'll manage, thanks." I said as I carefully stood up so I won't hit the ceiling.

"Ok." Garrett said as he wheeled down the ramp and out of the car. I carefully followed him.

I felt a little stiff from the ride and my injuries, but I managed to get out of the car. Until I felt dizzy and lost my balance when my foot touched the ramp. I almost fell off when a stocky man with red hair caught me.

"Whoa, easy there." he said as he held me against his chest.

"Is she ok?" Egon asked as he and a woman with red hair came up to us.

"I'm fine." I said, as I tried to move my legs.

But couldn't because they felt numb.

"I'm just tired." I looked up at who ever caught me.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"No problem." he said kindly.

"Can you stand on your own?"

I tried to move my legs again. But no luck.

"Afraid not." I answered "I can't move my legs."

Then I couldn't hold my head up anymore. So I rested my head on the man's shoulder.

"And my head feels heavy."

"It's been a long drive." Kylie said. "Maybe if she..."

Kylie was cut off when a green blob like creature flew out of the ceiling and flew towards us.

"Ghostbusters, you're back." it squeaked as it came closer.

I panicked and jumped when it spoke. Causing pain to tear through me and a headache to form. I moaned and lay limp again.

"Slimer!" The red-haired woman snapped, looking up the creature.

"Shame on you, scaring our guest like that!"

"Yeah especially a guest from the Great White North." a familiar voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying to lift my head.

"Dr. Peter Venkmen." I looked over to see a well built man with brown hair standing beside Egon. He looked familiar for some reason. Venkmen? Have I...then it hit me.

"Hey, you're the shrink who tested me before I went to college."

I said remembering who Dr. Venkmen was. He tested me to prove to Toronto College that I had dyslexia before I could apply.

"Sally Gem Preciosa?" He asked.

I nodded. Everyone looked at Peter confused.

"Peter, you know Sally?" The man holding me asked.

"Yeah, I tested her for dyslexia last year."

He turned to me and said

"Long time no see."

"Likewise." I looked up at the red haired man.

I heard of the Ghostbusters, but I don't remember their names very well.

"Not to impolite, but who are you?"

"You never heard of the former Ghostbusters?" Garrett asked.

"I have." I replied. "It's just been a long time. I don't remember much."

"This is Ray Stantz." Egon said, gesturing to the red haired man who smiled.

"And this is my wife Janine." The red haired woman waved at me.

"A pleasure." I said, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. I feel so tired.

"Are you ok?" Roland asked

"Uh huh?" I replied weakly, my words slurring a little. "So...tired."

"Why don't you lay down for a while." Peter suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll take her upstairs." Ray said. "She can sleep in the guest room for a while."

With that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3  The Nightmares

Ray's point of view

I tossed and turned for the half the night. For some reason I couldn't fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Sally, that girl Egon brought back from Canada for tests. There was something about her, but I can't put my finger on it. I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling of the bunkroom the guys and I use to sleep back when we were Ghostbusters.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" I thought. "Why do I feel like I met her before?"

I felt my eyelids become heavy with exhaustion and I slowly fell asleep.

"Oh Raymond, of course I will!" my girlfriend Lydia exclaimed.

I smiled and place the ring on her finger. I couldn't believe it. Lydia is now my fiancé. I straightened up and hugged her. She returned the embrace.

"I love you, Raymond." She said.

"I love you too, Lydia." I answered.

We smiled and then kissed. After we broke the kiss I backed away in shock. Standing in front of me was not Lydia; it was a woman with tan color skin blue eyes, long black hair, dressed in a long blue gown with horizontal light purple lines in the fabric with a matching beret on her head.

I swallowed hard. I knew this woman. Her name was Dorothea Stone. She and I were friends since the 70s. She died in a fire in 1987. I missed her, but we didn't date. She admired my work in the supernatural and was very spiritual. Dorothea looked at me like something happened and was worried I was hurt.

"Oh, Raymond." She said, her voice sounding like an echo.

"I'm glad you're ok."

I blinked in confusion. "What? Why? What do you want?"

"I'm just…glad you're ok." She answered. "She's been asleep for three centuries, but now she's awaken and she wants revenge."

"Wait revenge?" I asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"What's going on?"

Tears rolled down Dorothea's cheeks as she slowly started to turn transparent.

"Stay away from the house Raymond. She waits for you there."

Then she started to disappear.

"Dorothea! Wait! Don't leave yet!"

But it was too late. She was gone.

I woke gasping. The sheets were tied around me and I was covered in sweat.

"Hey, Ray." I jumped when I heard Peter call my name.

He was standing on the foot of my bed staring at me worried.

"You alright?"

I moistened my lips with my tongue.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said trying to avoid the fact I had a bad dream. "I just…"

"It's ok, Ray." Peter said, as he walked to my side and sat down on a stool beside my bed.

"Just tell me what happened."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell Peter I dreamed about another woman since Lydia and I are happily married and have two daughters Linda and Carmen. It didn't feel right.

"It was nothing, Peter honest." I said innocently. "I'm just having trouble sleeping that's all."

Peter looked at me worried.

"Ok, Ray." He said. "If you don't want to talk about right now that's fine with me. But you do you know where to find me, ok?"

I nodded.

"OK."

Sally's point of view

I looked around the room I was standing in. It looked familiar for some reason. It was a large foyer that was bare minus the table, a closet and a coat rack beside the front door. The place was covered with dust and cobwebs and smelled of mildew, making it hard for me to breathe. I covered my nose and mouth with a cloth I use to clean my glasses. I didn't want to use it but I had nothing else on me and the white gown I was wearing didn't have any pockets.

Then I heard loud creaking coming from upstairs. I walked up the stairs to the second floor, following the creaking sounds from above. I followed the sounds until I reach a dead end on the third floor. I looked up to see a hatch with a cord hanging from it. I reached up and pulled the cord. The hatch opened revealing a ladder that quickly unfolded as I pull the cord. I jumped back as the ladder hit the floor sending dust flying all over the place. I coughed and sneezed as the dust clouded my vision and my ability to think straight.

"Oh cough good cough grief!"

When the dust settled and I regained my composure, I looked up to see the ladder lead to another room: The attic. I climbed up to the attic to see that it was no ordinary attic. Ordinary as in filled with junk like trunks filled with old clothes and books and other stuff. It looked like it was set up for a wedding. White veils and lace formed an arch over the window; chairs were set up on both sides of the attic forming an aisle in the middle of the room. The aisle is covered with a white carpet that led to the window where a woman dressed in a white dress that made her look like she was from the late 19th century, a lace like veil trailed from her head to her knees and she was staring out the window, like she was waiting for her groom.

I slowly entered the room, closing the hatch behind me. The bride raised her head. I froze.

"Oh, nuts." I thought. "She heard me."

The bride stared at me with green eyes that were glazed over and cold. With her facing me I was able to see her face. Her skin was pale and her hair was hidden behind the veil but I could tell her hair was tied back in a bun and had a bouquet of dead flowers in her hands.

She kept staring at me. Her cold eyes locked onto me. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Till death do us part." She said, in a cold echo voice.

She raised the bouquet. I watch wide eyed as the bouquet turned into an ax. I felt my throat tighten. I knew who she was. She was the ghost who haunts the Parsons House on Tar Lane. The Black Widow Bride.

I woke up coughing and my heart beating faster then normal. I dreamt about the Parsons House on Tar Lane back on Spirit Isle. A house believed to be haunted by a bride ghost that killed her last five husbands so she can get their money. But why did I dream about that? I had never been to that house. I always stayed away from Tar Lane because of the house and not everyone think it was inhabitable. Tar Lane was believed to be an old graveyard that belonged to the Tar people that lived on Spirit Isle before the white people came in the 15th century. I don't remember what tribe it was but I knew it wasn't a good idea to go near Tar Lane. Not even after sun set.

I lay in bed and stared at the door way of the room I was in. I passed out after I arrived at Ghostbusters Central and I guess I must've been out cold for a while. A long while. The whole place was dark and only the light of the moon outside lit the room. I watch the moonlight on the floor for a few minutes before I turned over and stared at the wall. I stared at for a few minutes before I started to get tired again.

"What did that dream mean?" I thought.

I reach up and turned on a lamp on the night table beside the bed. Once the light was on and my eyes adjusted. I found my luggage lying beside my bed. I reach out and opened the suitcase. I dug through it until I found a notepad and my pencil case. I grabbed a pen from the pencil case, turned to a blank page in the note pad and started to write down what I saw while I was in the Dream Realm.

Dreams can tell us what's in our subconscious and the dream disappears from your memory a few hours after you had it, which is way you have to write them down before you can interpret them. After I finished writing I started to feel tired again. I hid the notepad and pen under the pillow and fell asleep. It was a long day and a long night and I needed to catch up on sleep badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter# 4 Return to the Raspberry House

After a boring week of tests in New York, Egon said he couldn't find anything wrong with me in the supernatural sense so I was able to go back to Spirit Isle. My dad picked me up around noon. After we had lunch at a nearby pizza joint we went home. The drive back was quiet and was more boring then those cards Peter used to see if I was psychic or not. I slept most of the way back home. But as we left New York, I couldn't help but wonder what readings Egon was talking about back at the hospital and on the way to Ghostbuster Central. I know I'm a Witch but to my surprise they didn't know that. Or do they? I shoke my head lend against the head rest of my seat and fell asleep.

"Ok, Sally we're home."

I jumped when my dad finally spoke up. I looked outside and saw we were parked in the driveway of our home. The house is three stories high (four if you include the attic) painted white with the door and window frames painted red. The house stood on a small hill with a sign saying The Raspberry House in red letters against a black background and raspberry vines surrounding them.

I watched my dad get out of the truck before I grabbed my suitcase and followed him up the stairs to the front door. We walked into the office to see my mom sitting at the computer typing. She looked up and smiled when she saw us.

"Hi Robert, hi Sally." she greeted.

"How was New York."

"Busy and crowded." my dad said annoyed. "I don't understand why people want to live in a death trap like that."

I rolled my eyes upon hearing his compliant.

"It was fine, mom." I answered.

"How the testing go?"

I was about to answer when dad interupted me.

"They didn't fine anything."

"_I told you nothing was wrong_." I thought as I walked out of the office, dragging my suitcase with me.

I walked through the dining room and up the stairs to my bedroom on the third floor. I unlocked the door and walked in, placing my suitcase on the bed before sitting down at my desk. I always keep my door lock when I'm not around. Ever since I was little, I was told I had keep my door locked at all times when I'm not there so no one can go in. It's kind of a habit now. Anyway I crossed my arms on my desk and rested my head on them. I was still tired from the trip back home and wanted to catch up on sleep. So I did. I slept for a few minutes before the call on the intercom dad installed when I was six years old, woke me up. I stood up, stretched and walked over to the intercom beside the door. I pressed the talk button.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sally it's mom." mom voice said. " Can you come down? The new neighbours want to meet you."

I frowned, someone bought the Carrs cabin on the hill across the road from us. The Carrs were friends of the family from Alberta. They used to come here every year until they sold the place last year and now someone bought it. I don't understand why they sold the cabin. They love coming here during the summer.

"I'll be down in a few minutes" I said into the intercom.

I walk to my bed, opened it and dug through it until I found my make up kit. After I straightened out my make up, I placed my kit on my dresser and walked out of the room, locking it behind me. As I did, I thought about what I thought before. About how negative I was about the people who bought the cabin. Maybe I should give them a chance. I mean they can't be that bad can they?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5 Meeting the New Neighbours

I went downstairs and walked to the office. I stopped in the door way when I saw two adults and four teenagers talking to my parents. One of the teens was around 17 or 18 with black messy hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wore a pair of blue jeans held up with a black belt, a gray shirt with a black leather jacket and black sneakers.

The other boy standing beside him was the same age with black hair, green eyes, tan skin, dressed in a yellow T-shirt, red shorts and brown hiking boots.

Standing beside the boy with black hair was a Goth girl about the same age as the boys with black hair about the same length as my hair only it was straight and held back in a half-ponytail. She had purple eyes, skin that is as pale as mine and wore a black tank-top with purple lining, a skirt with a silver spiked belt around the hips, black fishnet tights, a black choker and black knee high boots.

The other girl was around my age with long red hair tied back in a green headband, light green eyes and wore a black tank-top with Have a Great Day! on the front in white letters with a smiley face below it, green shorts and black sandals.

The man talking to my dad was in his late 40s with black graying hair, blue eyes, dressed in a orange jumpsuit with black gloves while the woman talking to my mom was in her late 30s with shoulder-length brown hair, dark purple eyes, dressed in a blue jumpsuit with black elbow length gloves and a belt strapped around her hips.

_"Darn, aren't they hot in those?" _I thought as I watch the adults talk to my parents. "_It's like 70 degrees out_."

"Oh Sally there you are."

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard my dad calling my name. everyone in the room turned their attention to me.

"Hey dad." I said, trying to hide the fact I was lost in my thoughts. "How are things?"

"Things are fine, Sally Gem." Mom said.

I blushed when mom said my pet name in front of the guests.

"Mom." I said through gritted teeth.

"Deanne, don't embrass her." Dad said,

"This is your daughter?" the woman in the blue jumpsuit asked.

"Yes, this is our daughter, Sally." my dad answered. "Sally this Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, our new neighbours."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"And this is our daughter Jazz, and our son Danny." Mr. Fenton said gestering to the girl with red hair and the boy with messy black hair. Jazz waved at me and Danny bowed his head.

"And this is my friend Tucker Foley and my girlfriend Sam Manson." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you all." I greeted kindly.

"Oh, she looks a lot like you." Mrs. Fenton said to mom. I frowned. I was sick and tired of hearing that. Mostly because I looked a lot like my Aunt Luanne one of my mom's sisters and people often mistake me for my mom.

"That's a common mistake, but thank you." I said trying to stay calm.

Everyone stared at me confused.

"What you mean by that?" mom said.

"You don't remember do you?" I asked. "I don't look like you and never will. You said so yourself."

"That's nonsense!" Mr. Fenton said cheerfully. "You're the spitting of Deanne."

"Uh huh." I said coldly to the others I said. "Excuse me."

I turn around and went up to my room while my mom explain to the guests I was acting that way.

Once I was in my room, I locked the door, went to my suitcase and pulled out my laptop. I placed it on my desk and turned it on. Once I hook up onto the Internet, I surfed the web for a few hours until I got bored. I felt a little bad for the way I was with the guests when Mrs. Fenton said I look like my mom. She didn't know.

"Best if I apologize to her."

I thought as I log off the Internet. I turned off my laptop and went out, locking the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 Another Vision

I heard the voices of my parents and the new neighbors as I locked my bedroom and walked to the stairs. My heart sank a little as I heard Mrs. Fenton talking. I was regretting what I said earlier. It's amazing how things you say or do comes back to haunt you later on. As I was about to head to the stairs, I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I leaned against the railing of the balcony as my vision became blurry. My legs became numb and weak like my dad's overcooked pasta. Then I saw nothing but darkness.

"Where is he?"

My eyes shout open when I heard that familiar voice. I whirled around to see the same bride I saw while I was in New York. Only this time we weren't in the attic of the Parsons house. We were on the third floor of my parents' bed and breakfast. The bride glared at me.

"I said." she snarled as she raised her bouquet and a steel ax appeared in her hands. "Where is he?!"

I clutched my fists. I bride was looking for another man to murder so she can get his money.

"Who ever you're looking for, I'm going to make sure you won't find him." I answered.

The Bride growled like a wild animal. "Wrong answer, Witch!"

The bride raises the ax above her head. I was about to run but I couldn't move my legs. I looked down to see my feet were covered in a sticky spider webs. I panicked as the bride brought the ax down. I closed my eyes as the head of the ax came in contact with my head...

"Sally, Sally!"

My eyes shot open again as I heard my mom calling my name from downstairs. I turn and looked down from the balcony to see my mom standing at in the doorway of the office.

"Yeah Mom." I asked trying to hide the fact I had a vision. "Can you come down here for a few minutes?" she asked.

I stared at her for a few seconds before saying yes. I walked downstairs, hoping that mom hasn't noticed my worried look. I was still shaken from the vision. Once I reached the last step, mom asked me to help dad clean the windows and the rooms the last guests checked out from. So, I agreed and went to the storage room to get some cleaning supplies.

"I'll apologize to Mrs. Fenton later." I thought as I reached up and grabbed a bottle of cleaner from the tall shelf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I'm back. Sally and her family belong to me, but everything else doesn't. Enjoy Chapter 7!**  


  
Chapter #7 Dorothea's Concern

A few hours later, after my dad and I finished cleaning the empty rooms. I went to the cabin the Fentons were staying at. I still felt bad for what happened earlier and it's been bugging me the whole time I was cleaning. Now I just want it to stop. If feels bad, I can't imagine how worse it'll be if I broke the Wiccan Rede. A law we Wiccans follow when performing our magic. The Wiccan Rede says you can live your life as you want as long as you don't harm anyone or anything. Not even yourself.

I walked up the hill, climbed the steps to the front door of the cabin and rang the door bell. As I waited for someone to answer the door, my thoughts returned to the last vision I had. The bride asked me where her groom was, and when I didn't answer, she tried to kill me with the same ax she used to kill her last five husbands.

But if she married six times. I thought as I remembered the legend of the Parsons house. Who was the sixth husband?

"Hey Sally, what's up?"

I blinked when I heard someone say my name. Standing in the doorway was the Fentons son, Daniel. I bit my lip then I remembered why I was here.

"Oh, hi." I said. "Are your parents' home?"

"They left a few minutes ago." he answered.

Oh nuts. I thought.

"They'll be back tonight."

Double nuts.

"Oh, well...I wanted to apologize to your parents for being cold to them earlier. I was just fed up with hearing that I look like my mom when I really look more like my Aunt Luanne."

"It's alright; they understood that after your mom explained the whole thing."

"Well, I think it's necessary."

"I'll give them the message for you." Daniel said.

"Thanks."

I looked at my watch.

"Well I better get..." I stopped when I saw Daniel shivered and a blue mist rose out of his mouth.

"That's odd." I thought. "It's not that cold out."

"Ok, then I'll see you later then."

"Yeah bye." Daniel said as he slammed the door.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion before I turned and walked back to the Raspberry House.

"What was that all about?"

"You should keep an eye on that one, Sasha."

I cringed and bit my lip. When my spirit guide calls me by my Pagan name it usually means something is wrong. She sometimes appears to me in person, but that's a rare occasion. Most of the time she contacts me telepathically.

I thought hard.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. Don't trust him yet."

"What are you...? Hey, whoa!"

I stopped when I almost tripped while walking down the hill. But I managed to regain my balance.

"Uh Dorothea." I thought "Can we talk about this later?"

"Alright."

With that she was gone. Like candle smoke in the wind.

I went up the stairs to the house and up to my room. After locking the door behind me, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. For a while, I forgot about what I wanted to do when I got home. I forget things sometimes, its part of my dyslexia. I got up, went to my dresser and grabbed my magical tote bag which held my tools and herbs I need for casting spells or rituals. From it, I pulled out five colored candles, (Each representing the four elements and Spirit.) a small bow of matches, an incense burner and some incense. From inside my dresser, hidden under my clothes, I pulled out my book of shadows and went up to the attic. Mom hates it when I burn candles or incense in my room, so I often do my magic outside at night or up in the attic during the winter. It may not be cold outside but I'm not comfortable performing my magic outside when it's day. I'm more of a Night Witch. Someone who works under the cloak of darkness, with only the moon as a light source.

Pulling out my keychain, I unlocked the door, went up the stairs to the attic. Once there, I locked the door behind me so no one can walk in while I'm working. Using a compass on my keychain to find where North was, I placed the candles in the four element points in the middle of the attic. Green in the north, blue in the west, red in the south and yellow in the east. After I purify the area with the incense, I entered the centre of the circle, lit the candles and sat down on a small pillow. I crossed my legs and took a few deep breaths. Once I relaxed, I waved my left hand over my book of shadows. It opened to the page entitled To Summon Your Spirit Guide Spell. I frowned and looked my hand. I sometimes wonder about where my powers came from. My family is Catholic and I'm a Wiccan Priestess-in-training, and these powers are something that I've seen in a story or a movie. I wanted to ask Dorothea about it, but for some reason it didn't come up. I read that a Wiccan Priest or Priestess can either be born into the craft (come from a line of Wiccans), learn from books (Like me) or learn from someone who works at an occult shop. There were no occult shops on Spirit Isle, and I often feel I'm the only Wiccan here. I didn't want to be part of a coven or anything. I just want a friend who's Wiccan and if possible a Wiccan boyfriend.

I shook my head as I remembered what I was doing.

"Focus now." I thought. "Find out about that later for now: summon Dorothea and talk to her about what she told you earlier."

I took a few more deep breaths and recited the spell. Once I finished the spell, I felt a light breeze blow into the room, and the flames on the candles flickered a little, then silence. Now I must wait until Dorothea arrives. Sometimes she shows up a few minutes or hours after I cast the spell. But this time it was different. A huge wind blew in, causing dust to fly up into the air. I closed my eyes as the dust cloud became thick. A few minutes all was silent again.

"You called, Sasha." A familiar voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. The dust just settled and the wind died down. I looked up to see a woman with tanned skin, dark eyes, long black hair, dressed in a navy blue gown with light purple lines in the fabric and a matching beret on her head. It was my Spirit Guide, Dorothea Stone.

"Yes, Dorothea." I answered. "It's about what you said earlier. About not trusting Daniel yet."

Dorothea's lips tighten into a thin line.

"Yes...that, I sense dark forces working on the island. I don't know what it is."

I looked at her insulted. Daniel, an evil creature of the night? That can't be right; I didn't sense it in his aura.

"So, you're saying Daniel Fenton is an evil being in disguise?"

"I didn't say that." Dorothea answered. "I said I don't know what it is. But I do sense something odd in his aura."

I didn't say anything as I ponder what Dorothea said. Then remembered how Daniel acted when he shivered and saw his breath turn into a blue mist.

"He was acting a little weird." I said. "He shivered and his breath turned blue like it was cold out but it was like 70 or 80 degrees out."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Dorothea said.

"You're right; you better keep an eye on him. I'll come back if I find anything about the dark forces."

Then she slowly started to become transparent and disappeared. I sat there for a few minutes before I slowly got to my feet, pulled up the circle, gathered my things and left the attic. I wonder what's going on. And what secret Daniel is hiding. Is he Wiccan too? Or is he a supernatural being posing as a human. These are questions I don't have answers to. But I knew in time, I will know what's going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8 Unexpected Surprises

It's been quiet for the last few days since I spoke to Dorothea. Nothing much happened, except me practicing my song for the Spirit Celebration, that's in five weeks. I just finished practicing and walked downstairs to get something to drink when I saw my mom talking to someone on the front porch. I wasn't too surprised. I often see my parents talking to guests on the front porch when they first arrive or while they stay here. I went into the kitchen and grab the nearest water bottle. I was about to take a swig when...

"Sally Gem."

I turned to see my Mom standing in the door way.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked.

"Can you show these guests to their rooms?"

"Sure, Mom." I answered. Feeling disappointment growing into me.

I half-expected her to say I sang great or I'm improving. I watched her leave before I frowned and threw the water bottle back into the fridge, not caring what I knocked over inside and walked into to the office and went out onto the front porch.

Once outside, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting in the driveway was a familiar looking white car with sirens on the roof and a 'no ghost logo' on the side. Near it, were the Ghostbusters, and the former Ghostbusters. They were talking to my parents while they grab their bags and suitcases from the car.

"What are they doing here?" I wondered as I slowly walked towards the stairs.

Before I had a chance to leave or do anything, my parents look up at me.

"Hey Sally, come on down." my Dad called, everyone looked up at me. I bit my lip.

"Ok Dad." I called as I forced my legs to move. My legs went numb when I saw the people in the driveway. I walked down the stairs, trying to not look like something is wrong.

"Hey...whose bag is...oh hi Sally." Raymond said cheerfully as he noticed me.

He was getting some stuff out of the car while my parents were talking to me.

"How you been Sally?" Kylie asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I answered.

"Well, I'm sure you all know each other already." my Mom said. "So, there's no need for introductions."

She turned to me. "Now Sally, can you show these guests to their rooms while your dad and I go to Emsville?"

"Emsville?" I asked confused. "Why are you two going there?"

"We're low on some things." Dad explained.

"The guests and the neighbors will be here if you need anything. See you tonight." Mom said before she kissed me on the left temple.

"Mother!" I grumbled through gritted teeth.

She smiled as she and Dad climbed into the black truck parked beside the ghost buster's car and left.

I watched them leave before turning my attention to the Ghostbusters, who are now guests to the bed and breakfast.

"So, how's New York?" I asked.

"It's ok, thanks." Egon said.

"Except there are no ghosts." Garrett grumbled.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You have to excuse him." Roland explained. "Business as been slow lately."

"I see." I said. "Anyway grab your things and I'll show you to your rooms and Garrett."

"Huh?" he said looking up at me.

"There's a ramp that leads up to the office on the side of the house. You want me to show you where it is?"

"Oh, no thanks Sally, your parents told me where it is." With that he grabbed his bag and sped off to the door on the side of the bed and breakfast.

"What was that all about?" I asked as we watched Garrett open the door and went up the ramp. The door closing behind him.

"Beats me." Peter said. "He's been tense since we decided to come here for the summer."

"Actually, this trip was my idea." Janine said.

Yeah, after my Dad told you all about this place I thought.

"Anyway, right this way." I said as I head to the stairs.

"Hey, how come I have to bunk with him?" Eduardo asked, looking at Garrett with an annoyed look.

I glared at him. I was doing my job and already a guest was giving me grief. I just showed everyone to their rooms and the last people on the list were Eduardo and Garrett. Since Garrett was wheelchair bound and there was no ramp leading to the second and third floors, my parents put him in a room on the ground floor, but they also put Eduardo there too. I was sick of people pinning their problems on me. But I knew getting mad won't help. I swallowed my anger and said.

"It's says so here." I said, showing Eduardo and Garrett the clipboard.

They looked at it and frowned.

"Can't you fix this?" Garrett asked.

I shook my head.

"Afraid not." I said. "I wasn't the one who organized this and the other rooms are booked by other guests who are coming in next week."

"But can't you..."

"No Eduardo!" I snapped. "I don't make the rules, I work here. Got it!"

That startled Eduardo and made Garrett's jaw drop. Then Eduardo frowned, defeated.

"Ok, ok." he grumbled as he grabbed his suitcase and went into the room, mumbling.

I frowned as I watch him disappear into the room. I felt bad about what I said. I knew anger clouds the mind and makes people say or do things they don't mean too. But I knew better. Garrett just looked at me wide eyed.

"Ohh, I shouldn't have done that." I groaned.

"Done what?" Garrett asked grinning. "Usually no one could get him to shut up."

"I heard that." Eduardo called from the room.

"What's going on here?"

I turned to see Kylie and Peter walk down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Hey,guys you missed the greatest thing ever." Garrett said as he wheeled to the stairwell.

I frowned, as I felt regret building inside me as Eduardo walked out of the room with a cold look.

"I'm sorry, Eduardo." I said before I went into the living room and collasped onto the couch.

"Hey Sally, you ok?"

I looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine." I answered calmly. "Why you ask?"

Peter shrugged, "No reason." he said as he entered the room and sat in a chair opposite from me. "Except I heard you apologized to Edaurdo."

I frowned, "_Great, the shrink's here_." I thought bitterly.

I wanted to tell him to go away and leave me alone when remembered how I felt when I shouted at Edaurdo and how cold I was with the Fentons earlier. Damn, why am I acting like this?

"I snapped at him because he wanted another room." I explained. "And I couldn't do anything about that because the other rooms were already booked. I don't do bookings, I just clean the rooms after the guests check out. He acted like it was my fault."

"So, why did you yell at him?"

"I was sick of hearing complaints from guests because of the rooms or the food my parents offer." I replied. "That's all I've hearing since I got back from Toronto a few months ago."

Silence hung in the air.

"_Damn, this unconfortable." _I thought. "_This is like when he was testing me to see how sever my dyslexia was before I could apply for college." _

"So, you snapped." Peter said.

"Sort of."

"Peter! Peter!"

Peter and I turned to see Janine run into the room with a scared and worried look on her face.

"Peter, thank God I found you." she panted.

"Janine, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he stood and went to her.

"It's Ray." she breathed, "He's...he's."

"What? What's wrong with him." Peter asked.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In his room, but..."

I ran out of the room before Janine could finish her sentence.

I ran up the stairs to the second floor and to the room where Raymond and Peter were staying in. I ran into the room to see Raymond laying on the bed, tossing in his sleep and covered in sweat. Beside him was Egon, Roland, Eduardo, Winston, and Kylie.

"Get away from him!" I shouted, as I pushed pass Egon and kneel down beside Raymond's bed. "Let him breath!"

"Sally, what are you doing?" Roland asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't care if they hate because I'm a Wiccan. I had to do something. I sensed an evil presence trying to attack Raymond. I placed my hand on his forehead. He cringed as my hand made contact with his skin. As I did that, I felt an electric surge flow up my arm and into my mind. Images appeared in my mind. Horrible images of the house I been seeing in my dreams and the Black Widow Bride killing her husbands. One of them looked like Raymond, dressed in an old fasion suit.

"No, please. Can't we talk about this?" he asked

The bride didn't answer. My eyes widened in horror. It was Raymond. The bride raise the ax and was about to cut off his head when I started to sing an spell. The bride stopped and turned to see me standing in front of her.

"You again!" She screamed.

Raymond gasped when he saw me. "Sally, what are you doing here?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer as I sang louder. Then the bride started to became transparent and slowly fade into nothingness.

"You can't protect him from me, Witch! I'll go, but I'll be back, Witch! I'll be back!"

With that she was gone. The singing stopped and the images disappeared. I felt dizzy and my throat felt sore. Raymond's eyes shot open and he sat up gasping for air. He slowly turned to me.

"Oh my God!" he panted as he hugged me. Almost forcing all the air out of me.

"Ray, are you alright?" Peter said as he kneel beside me. Looking worried.

"I'm fine." he said. He slowly looked at me. His eyes stained with dried tears and his face covered with sweat. He was about to open his mouth to talk when I hushed him.

"Please, don't talk yet." I said.

"How...did you do that?" he asked, ignoring what I said. "Are you...?"

"Please Ray." Janine said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're still tired. Take it easy."

Raymond rested his head on my shoulder. I knew everyone in the room was looking at me. But, I didn't care. The Black Widow Bride attack Raymond while he was in the Dream Realm. But why him? Was he the one the Black Widow Bride after? I wish I knew what was going on. So many questions and none of them have the answers I'm looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9 Ray's Confession and Sally's Story

Ray's point of view

I layed there in bed, staring at the bunk above me after everyone left. I didn't understand what was going on. Sally, the Preciosa's daughter, just showed us to the room Peter and I are sharing. I was worned out from the long car ride, and from the lack of sleep, so I decided to lay down for a while. Then I had this nightmare of a bride that tried to kill me by beheading me with an ax. She almost did until Sally mysteriously appeared and started to sing what I think was an incantation or something.

The strange thing was, during that nightmare, I wasn't able to wake up. It was like the bride was trapping me there so she can kill me like Freddy Krueger from _Nightmare on Elms Street_. Normally I'd be excited about this sort of thing, but not this time. I've been having dreams about a dilapidated white house the last few nights. Which was the reason why I didn't get much sleep. Now, I dreamt about a bride who wants my blood. I couldn't forget the words she said. "I've waited a long time for this."

Then Sally appeared and the bride called her a witch when she saw her. Then Sally sang this song that cause the bride to disappear.

"_You can't protect him from me, Witch! I'll go, but I'll back!"_

"Hey, man you ok?"

My eyes shot open. I turned to see Winston and Peter standing beside the bunk.

"Oh, it's only you guys." I said with relief.

"Ray, what happened?" Peter asked worried "Another nightmare?"

"No,no it was a flashback." I answered.

Peter sighed, Winston relaxed a little. This reminded me of the time some ghosts that entered our dreams when they went through one of Egon's devices.

"A flackback of what?" Winston asked. "About the dream you had?"

I nodded.

"What was the dream about?" Peter asked

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before I sat up. I told them about the dream and the ones I had the past few nights. I also told them about the bride and about Sally.

"Did the bride say what she wanted from you?" Peter asked

"No." I said, "only that she's been waiting a long time for this moment."

"Waiting for what?"

I shurgged. "To kill me, I guess."

"What did the bride look like?" Winston asked

"She was Caucasian, with chestnut brown hair tied back, mid 20s, brown eyes, and wore an eighteenth century style wedding gown."

"Did she say what her name was?" Peter asked.

I shook my head. "She didn't say what her name was." I said, "I think Sally might know."

"Why would you think that, Ray?" Winston asked.

"And I'm not sure if we should trust her." Peter said "We saw what she did to you."

I glared at Peter.

"Peter! Why would you say that?" I snapped. "She saved me. If it weren't for her, I would be dead. Both here and in the Dreamscape."

"The bride trapped you in that nightmare?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

Winston and Peter exchanged looks. Then returned their attention back to me.

"So, Sally used magic to save you from the bride and free you from the nightmare." Winston said.

"We better talk to her." Peter said, "If she's using magic, she might put herself in danger."

"She looked like she knew what she was doing, Peter." I said.

"I was."

We turned to see Sally standing in the doorway.

Sally's point of view

The three former ghostbusters turned once they heard me say. "I was."

I just finished talking to the other ghostbusters and telling them what happened when I decided to see how Raymond was, and where Winston and Peter were. I just arrived at Raymond's room when I heard the three talking about me and the Black Widow Bride, and they talked like I don't know how to use my powers. But I've been using magic for nearly a year now. I wasn't too mad because they didn't know about my powers, so I couldn't blame them for that.

"Sally." Winston said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I few seconds." I answered. "And I know what I'm doing when it comes to magic. I've been at it since last Samhaine."

The three stared at me for a few minutes before Raymond broke the silence.

"You're really a Witch?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm a Wiccan."

"A what?" Winston asked.

"A Wiccan." I repeated. "A White Witch, someone who uses powers of the spirits and nature to heal and help people who seek it."

"So, that's why she called you that." Raymond said.

"Who call me that?" I asked.

"The bride in Ray's nightmare." Winston explained.

I regret asking that question the minute I heard the answer.

"Do you know who she is."

I nodded.

"Everyone on Spirit Isle knows who she is." I said, "her name is Constance Black, but we call her the Black Widow Bride."

Raymond tugged at his shirt collar. Winston placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Why is she called that?" Peter asked.

"When she was alive in the nineteenth century, she was known as the most beauitful Islander on Spirit Isle. Her family was poor and struggling to make money. She was matched with Ambrose Smith. A weathy land owner, whos' family was friends with Constances' parents. They married and lived in a huge house somewhere on the island. The marriage wasn't a happy one. Ambrose was a workholic and never paid attention to his wife. That night, after Ambrose returned home from work. Constance grabbed an ax from the shed near the house and beheaded him in his office."

Raymond winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I notice how uncomfortable he looked.

"No," he said, "Please continue."

"Alright." I said, still not sure if I should continue. But I did.

"Constance wasn't blamed for the murder because no one knew how miserable she was. She rarely left the house. She only left to shop with her friends and was happy doing that then being at home with her husband. So, people thought she had a happy marriage."

"What happened next?" Winston asked.

"Constance married again. To Frank Summers, a well-known doctor. But her second marriage wasn't as happy as her first. So, she killed him too few years later, with the same ax she used on Ambrose. After that, she developed a thirst for weath.

A few year later, she was running out of money. So, she married again, to Reginald Hale, then to Marquis O' Neil a few years later. Both of them were famous lawyers on the island."

"So, why were they killed?" Peter asked.

"Reginald was a terrible drunk." I answered. "And Marquis was a drug addict. So, Constance killed them too. In 1858, she met a young owner of a factory near Katline, named George Parsons. The couple married two years eariler and Constance became a resident at the Parsons House located on Tar Lane."

"Tar Lane?" Raymond asked.

I nodded, my throat getting tight. "You've passed by there?" I asked.

"Yeah, on the way." Raymond said. "That area creeps me out."

"You didn't say anything." Winston said.

"I know, I didn't want to talk about my dreams until now."

"So, did she do George in too?" Peter asked, "like she did with the others?"

"She did." I said. "After she discovered George had an affair with another woman and had a child with that woman. So, out came the ax, and off went George's head."

I paused to take a breath before continuing.

"After that, she was never seen again. Some say she died of a broken heart. Others say she commited suicide. But, when police investigated her disappearance. They discovered Constance's true nature. In a diary she kept since she was fourteen in the attic of the Parsons House. Since then, no one dared to go near the house. Saying it was haunted by the ghost of Constance Black. Whom was nick-named, the Black Widow Bride because of her blood-sheding and weath hungry history. But,"

I paused again, then said.

"I believe that there's more."

Silence hung in the air.

"There's more?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah." I said, "I think there was another man in Constance's life, but she didn't say anything about it in her diary."

"Maybe she did." Winston said. "In another diary and hide it somewhere in the house."

I felt the color drain from my face. No one had dared go near the house. Even to learn more about the Black Widow Bride's past after the police found in her diary years ago.

Raymond shuddered upon hearing that.

"I...uh...I don't think we should go there."

"Come on, Ray." Peter said. "It'll be like the old days."

"Raymond's right, Peter." I said. "No one ever goes there. Even during this time of year. Legend has it that she appears on the day she vanished every year. Searching for a weathy single man to behead."

"What's the date now?" Peter asked.

"July 5th." I answered.

"And when did Constance disappear?"

"She disappeared on..." I froze when I realized something. The anniversary of the Black Widow Bride's disappearance was tomorrow. "July 6th." I said slowly.

"Tomorrow." Winston said. "That doesn't sound good."

I felt my heart become heavy with worry. It wasn't good. I was always worried on that day, but this time, I wasn't only worried about the bride, I was worried about Raymond. What does he have that the Black Widow Bride wanted? Why does she want to kill him? Was there a sixth husband that escaped her clutches years ago? Or was there another reason? So many questions and so no answers. How can I solve this and stop the Black Widow Bride before she strikes again?


	10. Chapter 10

**Of all the ideas I have for this story. Only Sally and her family are mine. The rest belong to Disney, DIC, and Butch Hartman. Hope you all are enjoying it. T.S.O.L. **

Chapter #10 Ray's Request and An Unexpected Visitor

Sally's point of view

That night, after dinner, I spent most of the evening in my room. I read a few books on dreams and ways to stop supernatural beings from entering the Dream Realm. After that, I sat at my desk and went online for a while. Seeing if there's a way to stop the Black Widow Bride from entering Raymond's dream again. I search for hours and found nothing. It was around 10:56pm when I logged off and turned off my laptop when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called, as I closed my laptop.

The door opened and Raymond walked in.

"Hi, Sally." he said

"Hey, Raymond," I greeted, "You alright?"

"I'm...fine." he answered, as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Can't sleep?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh." I said. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Raymond Stantz don't you dare ask her!"

We turned to see Peter, Egon, Winston and my parents standing in the doorway. And they looked worried while Peter looked angry.

"Ask me what?" I asked confused "What's going on?"

Raymond sighed.

"Alright." he said as he stood up. "I wanted to ask you if you could summon a Dream Guardian so I can sleep tonight."

My eyes widened. "You want me to what?"

"Sally Gem, don't say anything." Mom said.

"You told them about what you are?" Dad asked me.

"I...kind of had to, dad." I said. "The Black Widow Bride trapped Raymond in the Dream Realm and I saved him from her."

"You bite your tougue, young lady!" Dad snapped. "You know we don't talk about that in this house!"

"Well, you're going to hear it!" Raymond said, standing up. We stared at him in shock.

"Constance Black tried to kill me and Sally saved me from her! I hadn't slept well in weeks and I can't sleep when there's ghost bride ,who wants me dead, running loose out there!"

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before he turned to me.

"Sally, please help me."

I looked at him. Before I turned to the other former Ghostbusters, then my parents. No one asked me this before. Mostly, because no one else until now knew that I'm a Witch. Now, a former Ghostbuster is asking me to summon a guardian so he can sleep without worrying about dying in the Dream Realm. I pondered his request for a minute before saying.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Sally Gem."

"Mom, please." I said. "Raymond asked me for help by his own free will. I can't turn him down, and the Black Widow Bride knows he can't stay awake forever."

"But, why is Constance attacking Ray in his dreams?" Winston asked. "Why can't she come here?"

"For some reason she can't leave the house." Egon explained. "So instead she goes to Ray through the Dreamscape."

"And I know something that can protect Ray while he's there." I said as I stood up and went to my closet. I opened it and pulled out my tote bag and a light blue ceremonial dress.

"I'll have to ask you leave so I can change."

"What's wrong with the clothes your wearing now?" Peter asked.

"Some witches wear special clothes or robes during rituals or ceremonies." Raymond explained.

"Thanks Ray." I said. Then I noticed my parents were silent.

"Mom, Dad?"

They looked at each other before turning to me.

"Alright, Sally." Dad said. "You can do this ritual, but we're going to be there."

"Alright."

"And the Ghostbusters will be there too."

"Sounds fine to me." I said. "I don't mind more silent witnesses."

"Silent witnesses?" Peter asked.

"People who watch a Witch proform a ritaul on the sidelines." I explained. "Now if you all mind, leave so I can get ready. Meet me in the attic in five minutes so I can cleanse your auras."

"Alright." Raymond said.

"We'll show you where the attic is." Mom said.

"I'll get the others." Egon said as he left.

Once everyone was out of the room. I put on the dress and a pair of black sandals. I grabbed my bag and went out into the hall.

I walked up the stairs to the attic. Where I found my parents, the former Ghostbusters and the young Ghostbusters talking. They stopped after I closed the door behind me.

"Don't mind me." I said. "I have to set up the circle."

"A circle?" Edaurdo asked.

"It's so negative energy won't interfere while she proforms the ritual." Kylie explained.

"Yeah, sort of like a sheild to keep the negative energy out and the positive in." Roland added.

I grinned. I was glad someone knew what I was talking about.

"You two took the words right out of my mouth." I said.

"Anyway." I added, as I walked the corner of the room, grabbed a folded cot and walked to the middle of the room and unfolded it. "For this to work, I need silence and space. If any of you are having second thoughts about this. Leave the room right now. I'm not making you stay."

Everyone muttered a 'no' or 'I'm good'.

"Alright." I said as I pulled out a censer, a feather, some matches and a pack of incense out of the bag.

I put some incense into the censer and lit it. I waited until smoke started to leak out of the holes. Then, I picked the feather and the censer and walked to the group. One by one I used the feather to fan the smoke onto everyones' aura and my own.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, he coughed after I fan the smoke onto him.

"She's cleansing our auras of any negative energy." Ray explained. "Wiccans believe that a persons' aura picks up energy through out life. Both negative and positive. This incense is suppose to clean away the negative energy, leaving the positive energy behind."

I smiled as I moved to Roland and fan the smoke onto him.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Roland said

"I'm just glad some people in this room understand what I'm doing and talking about." I said.

"What are you planning to do anyway?" Garrett asked after I finished.

"I'm going to summon a Dream Guardian to protect Raymond from the Black Widow Bride." I explained. Then I turned to Raymond. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I'm sure, Sally." he said.

"And my Wiccan name is Sasha Snow." I said. "I go by that when I'm doing rituals."

"Okay, Sasha." Raymond said. "I'm sure of this."

"Then come with me." I said, extending my hand to him.

He stared at it before he took it and I lead him to the cot.

"I have to call on the Four Quarters first." I said. "You lay down and try to relax."

Ray nodded as he lay down on the cot and closed his eyes. I pulled out some candles and placed them in the four elemental corners. After I cleansed the area, I summoned the elemental guardians as I lit the candles. Once the circle was set up, I went over to Raymond to see he was tensed.

"Raymond?"

"Huh?" he said, opening his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Raymond, we don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to do this." he said. "I'm just afraid I'll fall asleep."

I sighed. I can't blame Raymond for being scared. But I can't do the ritual if he doesn't relax. I reached into my bag and pulled out an athame. I walked over to the gate and opened it.

"What's the problem, Sasha?" Winston asked as I stepped out of the circle.

"Raymond is afraid he'll fell asleep." I explained. "If you, Egon, and Peter come in and talk to him maybe he'll calm down long enough for me to proform the ritual."

The former Ghostbusters exchanged looks.

"Should we go in?" Peter asked.

"I think it's best." Egon said. "If Ray can't sleep then neither can the rest of us. Then we'll never figure out why Constance is after him."

I stepped out of the way so Winston, Peter and Egon can enter the circle. After I walked back inside, I used my athame to close it again. I straightened up to see the former Ghostbusters heading to their friend.

"Ray? Ray, it's us." Peter said as he kneeled down beside the cot.

Ray turned to Peter. "Peter, I..."

"It's alright, Ray." Peter said calmly. "We know you're scared, but if you don't relax or Sal...ur...Sasha won't be able to summon this Dream Guardian."

"This was your idea to begin with, Ray." Egon said.

"I know, Egon, I know." Ray said. "But when I saw Sasha bring the cot over. I started to get worried."

"Nothing bad will happen, Ray." Winston said. "We're here."

Ray looked at his friends, before he smiled a little. "Thanks, guys."

"You feel better, Raymond?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." To the former Ghostbusters, I said. "You three can stay in the circle, but stand over there." I pointed to the space between the candles that represented Earth and Air. "I need room to work."

They nodded and went over to the space I wanted them to stand. Once they were there, I took three deep breaths and looked up at the ceiling.

"Guardians of the world of spirits and dreams. Hear my call from beyond the veil. I summon one of thee to come and protect the one named Raymond Stantz from the evil that has entered the Dream Realm. And with him, you stay until this evil is defeated. So mote it be."

After I finished the incantation, silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Then, a small breeze picked up and caused the flames on the candles to flicker a little. The breeze started to pick up speed and different colored light shot out of the candles. Green from the Earth, yellow from the Air, red from fire, and blue from water. They shot out from the candles and combined together into one ball of white light a foot above Raymond's body. We all watched as the ball glowed brighter for a second before it shot upward and went through the ceiling.

Again silence hung in the air before the spot the ball of light disappeared glowed brightly and a beam shined through and bathe Raymond in white light. Then, a light blue ball of light appeared and glided down towards the circle. It hovered in the air above Raymond's relaxed body, before it went into him. Raymond gasped as he glowed bright blue and hovered in the air for millisecond before the glowing stopped and he landed gently on the cot again.

When it was over, I walked over to Raymond. Who laid on the cot staring at the ceiling. I noticed the former Ghostbusters were about to follow when I held up my hand and mouthed 'not yet'. I turned to Raymond.

"Raymond, are you okay?" I asked.

He blinked before he slowly sat up and looked at his hands. "I feel different."

"Define 'different'." Peter said.

I smiled.

"It worked." I said. "The spirits answered my call and send a guardian to protect Raymond while he's in the Dream Realm." To Raymond I said. "You should sleep well tonight."

Ray smiled and hugged me. I sighed and returned the embrace. A few minutes later, after I thank the element guardians and pulled up the circle. Everyone left the attic and went to their rooms. I was about to open my bedroom door when I noticed Garrett was behind me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." he said. "Just...that was amazing."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Garrett. You need help getting to your room?"

"Huh? Oh no, I can manage thanks."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

I watched Garrett head towards the stairs before I went into my room and closed the door behind me.

That night, I wrote what happened in attic and the new spell into my Book of Shadows and went to bed. I woke up around three in the morning to the sound of thunder. I turned to see a flash of lightning light the sky outside my window. I stared out the window in confusion until I remembered that the radio said there was a thunder storm tonight. I was about fall asleep when I sensed something. Something in the attic. I reached over to my nightstand for my glasses and put them on. I grabbed I flashlight and carefully walked to the door, down the hall, up the stairs to the attic. Once I reached the top step. I slowly opened the door to see a boy around sixteen or seventeen with pale skin, white hair, dressed in a black tight jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, boots and collar laying on the floor.

As I walked into the room and closed the door, the boy jolted upward and looked around.

"Wha...what the?" he muttered confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He jumped and looked up at me in shock.

"Sally!...errr...your name is Sally right?" he asked.

"Uhh...Yes, that's my given name." I said. I looked at him suspiciously. The spirits I've met only knew me by my Wiccan name, but this one knows me by my given name. Yet, I've never seen this ghost before.

"How do you know that name?"

"One of the Fenton kids told me about you." he said as he stood up.

"You know Jazz and Daniel Fenton?" I asked.

"Yeah." the ghost said. "They help me from time to time."

I scanned him from head to toe. This ghost looked familiar for some reason. Like I met him before.

"Who are you?"

"You never heard of me?"

"No. And you never heard me?"

He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You must be new here." I said, understanding the ghosts' reaction.

Most ghosts I've met came from off the island. I was never afraid of the ghosts growing up. Spirit Isle was known for being a famous place for spirits to live or to visit. That's one of the reasons why people come here. Others, like the Ghostbusters, came to relax or to fish during the fall. The spirits don't make themselves known to the living much unless something is up and things have been quiet lately until a few days ago when I started to have the visions. When Dorothea warned me about Daniel and a few hours ago when the Black Widow Bride tried to kill Raymond.

"Uhh..yeah. I'm new here." the ghost answered. "My name is Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet you, Danny." I said. "What are you doing in my house?"

"That's a good question actually." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was at the Fentons cabin when I sense something around this area. I went over to investagate when I saw these dark shapes."

"Dark shapes?"

"Yeah, then I passed out. I must've hit my head or something. I don't remember much, execpt waking up in here and meeting you."

I thought for a minute. Dark shapes near the Raspberry House? First I had visions of the Parsons house and the Black Widow Bride. Dorothea warns me about the Fentons' son, then Raymond almost lost his head in a dream. Now this ghost that remains me of someone I met before but can't remember appears and tells me that there are dark shapes hanging out outside my parents' bed and breakfast. What's the connection? What do these things have to do with the Black Widow Bride? This doesn't make sense.

"Is that all you remember?" I asked.

Danny nobbed. "Yeah." Then he noticed something. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, I can't help but notice that I've met you before." I said, Then it hit me. "You said your staying at the Fentons right?"

"Yeah."

"And Jazz's and Daniel's parents are ghost hunters who hate ghosts. So, how are you able to stay with them if they hate ghosts and you're a ghost yourself?"

Danny swallowed. "Well...I..."

"You _are _Daniel Fenton are you?" I asked.

Danny cringed then grinned. "What makes you think I'm him?" he asked.

Well, well. We got ourselves a smart aleck.

"I'm a Wiccan, Daniel." I said, "I too have powers. I too can change my form and fight the supernatural. But, I almost use the magic of the supernatural to heal and help those who seek it."

"A what?" Daniel asked. "Look, girl. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me." I warned. "I..."

Then there was a loud pounding noises outside.

"What was that?" Daniel wondered.

The pounding got louder. I went over to the window and looked out to see dark shapes outside the Raspberry House. I watched as they tried to enter the house they bounced back like something was repeling them. Something like a spell that keeps evil spirits out and lets spirits who want my help in.

I moved aside as Daniel ran over and looked out the window beside me. He's eyes widened.

"Hey, those are the shapes I saw earlier." Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel!" I hissed. "Be quiet! There are people sleeping below us."

"Sorry." Daniel said, in a low voice. He turned back to the dark shapes that were trying to break into the house. He watched as they were repeled by the invisible force field.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why are they not able to enter the house?"

"The house is blessed with white magic." I explained.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a Wiccan. A White Witch." I said. "I placed a protection spell on the house so no evil beings can enter. You're able to enter the house because you don't mean any harm and want my help."

"You're help?" Daniel repeated. "Why would I need your help?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I was knocked out by a bunch of dark shapes that are trying to enter this house and I woke up in here with you saying you're a Witch who knows my secret. Oh crap!" he slapped his forehead.

I smiled. "You want to see some magic?"

I snapped my fingers and a ball of fire appeared in my palm. Lighting the attic with a faint orange glow. Daniel jumped back upon seeing the flame dancing in my hand.

"Yikes!" he yelled.

"Daniel! You'll wake up the house!"

"Sorry."

I opened the window and threw the fire ball at the dark shapes. It hit one of the dark shapes, which screamed and writhed before it flew away in anger with the others following it behind. Daniel watched before he turned to me and scoffed.

"Please, anyone can make a fire ball."

I blew the smoke from my hand. "Can you?"

Daniel blinked. "Good point."

"You better leave before the rain starts. The ghostbusters are staying here and I don't know how they'll react if they find you here."

"You're right."

He turned transparent and went through the wall. He hovered in the air and turned to me.

"So, I'll see you around." he said.

"Same here." I said. "Good night."

" 'Night."

With that he disappeared into the night. I watched as the rain started to fall before I closed the window and went back to my room.

"_So, Daniel has powers_." I thought as I went to bed. "_But that's not a reason to be worried. Why did Dorothea feel she had to warn me about him. He's not dangerous. Is he_?"

I laid in bed and listened to the thunder and the rain pounding on the roof above me for a few minutes before I fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11 The Dream and The Discussion

Ray's point of view

"Ray, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

I looked up at Peter as I was getting ready for bed in annoyance. He was laying on the top bunk in his pyjamas, looking at me in concern. Every since Sally proformed the ritiual, guys were asking questions of how I was feeling and the experience of a another spirit entering my body while I was laying on that old cot. Usually, I'm excited about these things, but now I just want to go to bed and catch up on some sleep.

"For the last time, Peter. I'm fine." I said. "Would you stop asking me?"

"Ok, ok." Peter said. "I'll stop. But Ray."

"Yeah?"

"If I see you tossing and turning, I'm waking you, alright?"

I sighed. All I wanted to do was sleep. I haven't slept in days because of those dreams. Now, thanks to Sally and this dream guardian, I might be able to if people would leave me alone.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

I stifled a yawn, got into bed and fell asleep. I groaned as I suddenlly felt my head throbbing and I was on something hard and flat instead of the soft mattress of the lower bunk. I woke up to see sagging rafters and damp wood above me. I sat up and looked around. I wasn't in the bedroom in the Preciosa's bed and breakfast. I was in a room that was lit by one candle that stood on a table near the window. That was nailed up and broken along with all the doors. I was trapped. I carefully stood up, my body aching and stiff. I sneezed and coughed a couple of times. The room was filled with dust and it flew into the air as I moved. Irritating my senses.

"Ahh, there you are."

I froze as I heard the familiar female voice in the air. It wasn't Sally, Dorothea or the other women in the Raspberry House. I turned to see her. The one who haunted my dreams and to kill me eariler. The Black Widow Bride. Still in her wedding dress and holding a bouquet of dead flowers. Just like she did in all of my dreams. But is this one different from the rest? Will there be a guardian with me now? If there were, where is it?

"There's no escape for you, Evan." she said as she raise her hands, the bouquet turning into a steel ax as she did. "I have you where I want. And no one, not even that meddling witch, can save you."

Evan? Who's Evan? Why is she calling me that?

"Look Constance, I don't understand." I said, trying hard not to panic. "Why are you trying to kill me? Why are you in my dreams and who's this Evan?"

"Don't be cute with me, Evan." Constance snapped, "You know what you did. And now you'll pay."

"No, I don't know. I'm Ray Stantz. I use to be a Ghostbuster. I can help you move on. Just tell me who this Evan is and..."

"No! You _are_ Evan! I know your face and voice anywhere! Now, prepare to die! Liar!"

Before I could react, the floor below me swallowed my legs and trapped me in the damp wood. I looked up to see Constance walking towards me, fingering her ax and smiling at me evilly.

"Oh, don't fret, my dear husband." she said softly as she tousled my hair. I shivered as her cold skin made contact with my scalp. "It won't hurt a bit."

"No, but this will."

Then a white beam shot out of no where and hit Constance in the back. Senting her flying into a sagging stairwell. She landed in a pile of broken planks and spider webs. She shook the dust and planks off and glared at me in hateful rage. 

"You!" she snarled.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder to see who Constance was talking to.

Standing near the closed off doorway was a man in late-40s with greying chestnut brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in grey tousers, black shoes, and a grey shirt under a black jacket. The style of the clothes made him look like he was from the nineteen century or eighteen century.

"Constance Black." he said. "I should've known."

"And I should've known that witch had summoned a little help." Constance said as she stood up. She turned to me. "I'll leave. But know this: When I'm done with you, I'll get your little witch friend and her entire family!"

She shrieked in rage as she disappeared. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling as the room shook from the vibrations. When the dust settled and the room stopped shaking, I slowly opened my eyes and shifted my weight, noticing my legs were free.

"Are you ok?"

I rubbed my head and shook the dust out of my head. There was still a cold spot where Constance's hand touch. 

"I think so." I answered as I stood up and brushed off my pajamas. "Who are you? Are you the Dream Guardian Sally summoned?"

"I don't know any Sally." the man answered. "I'm Detective John Stein." he reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge. "And yes, I'm the Dream Guardian Sasha summoned. You must be the one she wants me to protect."

I blinked in confusion when he said. He didn't know Sally by her given name. Then I remembered some Wiccans change their names when doing their ritiuals to protect themselves from supernatural threats or from Non-believers. I have to remember that. I thought. I remembered was Sally is afraid of being discovered. It's been a while since I read this stuff. Since my college days at Columbia.

"Uhh, yes. I'm the one." I said, flatly. "I'm Ray Stantz."

"Stantz?" Detective John echoed. "You're a Stantz?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Silence hung in the air for a second before he answered.

"I should've known this day would come." he said, sadly.

"What?" I asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Come on, Ray." Detective John said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's time you know something that was kept from your family all these years."

"What about Constance?"

"She won't come here when I'm around."

Kylie's point of view

I yawned as I walked from my room to the bathroom at the end of the hall, feeling tired and miserable. I was worried about Dr. Stantz. I can't stop imagining horrible things that could happen to him while we were sleeping and there was nothing we can do to save him. I always admired Dr. Stantz growing up. He was like my hero.

I stopped in front the door when I heard running water coming from inside. I leaned against the wall and waited. I looked up when I heard footsteps from the third floor. Where the Preciosas, the owners of The Raspberry House, rooms are. Speaking of the Preciosas. Their daughter Sally, who's Wiccan, just summoned a dream guardian from the spirit world to protect Dr. Stantz while he's sleeping, but I had a feeling it won't be enough. Constance, or the Black Widow Bride as Sally and her parents call her, sound like she's a powerful ghost. I'd say a Class Six, a Class Seven or more. Oh, I hope it's not more and I wish we hadn't left our packs and traps back in New York. Then again, we had fought ghosts without our equipment before, so how is this any different?

I jumped when the door opened and Janine walked out,dressed in a green bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Oh, morning Janine." I said.

"Good morning, Kylie." Janine said. "Sleep well?"

"No." I said, lamely. "You?"

"Me either." Janine admited. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's this ghost Sally told us about."

"Constance Black?"

I nodded. "The way Sally and her parents talked about her, she sounds like she's a powerful being. Almost a Class Seven or higher. But I can't tell without a PKE meter. I wish we brought our equipment with us."

"I know, Kylie. I know. But Sally said she can help us."

"Yeah, but why did Dr. Stantz go to her anyway?" I asked. "Wouldn't he go to Egon, or Dr. Venkman or Winston?"

"Yes, he would go to the guys if there's problem. I'm not sure why he go to someone he barely knows. Maybe there's something about Sally he feels he could trust."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Kylie." Janine said. "I don't know."

Sally's point of view

I walked out of my bedroom, dressed and looking better then I did when I got up. Today's outfit was a pair of black sweatpants and a blue T-shirt with the white scales (Libra is my birth sign) on the front, grey sandals and my hair tied back a white bandana.

Usually, I feel drowsy when I wake up in the morning, even on this day, but not today. I felt so energized. Anyway, I went downstairs to the ground floor to see Kylie, Raymond, Peter, Janine, Egon, and Winston sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee and talking. They stopped when Winston noticed I was in the room.

"Good afternoon, Sally." he teased.

"Ha, ha." I said. I smiled when I saw Raymond was looking better then yesterday.

"What?" he asked.

"You look better." I answered. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks." Raymond said cheerfully. "Best sleep I had in weeks."

"That's good to know. Where's everyone else?"

"Still in bed." Kylie said. "That was some storm last night."

"And my parents?"

"They said they're going to Thunder Bay to help Robert set up a yard sale or something." Peter answered. "They told us he went to the same college you did."

"Yeah." I said. "He graduated last year. Robert was a genus in Bio-Chemistry. I was interested in the arts. Mostly acting and drawing."

"Huh, sounds great."

"It is." I said. "Anyway, Raymond, how did it go last night?"

"How did what go?" Raymond asked.

"Your Dream Guardian. Did you two get along well?"

"Oh, yeah we did." he said, nervously. "Sally, do you know anyone by the name of Detective John Stein?"

I felt the color in my face drain upon hearing that name.

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked.

"Detective John Stein was the detective assigned to the Black Widow Bride's case after she disappeared." I explained. "Detective John was friends with Greoge Parsons before he died. He was also assigned to the Parsons case a few years before the Black Widow Bride disappeared. He died of food poisoning in 1870. But, I don't know why he's Raymond's Dream Guardian. Dream Guardians are almost like Spirit Guides. They're often people the person has known since their childhood, or people their ancestor have known. But, I don't remember any Stantz living here."

"That's because I don't have family here." Raymond said. "My family came to America in the nineteenth century."

"Yeah, around the 1860s, right?" Peter added. Then his eyes widened.

"Peter, I don't like that look." Winston said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about what Sally said. Constance's killed her last husband in the late1650s, right?"

"Yes."

"What does that have to do with Ray's family tree?" Janine asked.

"He's saying that one of Ray's family members could've came here at some point after arriving in America." Egon clarified.

"That makes sense." Winston said, "But which one?"

"She kept calling me Evan." Raymond said. "And I know why. Last night, after Constance vanished, Detective John told me what happened before she disappeared years ago. It turned out one of my ancestors is Evan Stantz, a college student from New York. He came here to do some research for World History class when he met Constance and the two fell in love at first sight. They married a years later and settled in the Parsons house."

"I knew there was a sixth husband." I said.

"If Constance married six times." Janine said. "How come only five husbands were mentioned?"

"We'll do some research on it later." Peter said. "I'm up for some grub."

"I know a great place we can go." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter #12 The Unexpected Trip to the Parsons House

Sally's point of view

Things were a little better then they were this morning after we got back from Gene's Barbecue and Take-Out, a restaurant in Greenville about thirty minutes from Katcher's Trail, for lunch. We ran into the Fentons and the kids on the way back and most the group stayed their cabin to talk about ghost-catching technology while Garrett, Edaurdo, and Peter decided to go fishing and Raymond and Kylie went for a car ride. I went home and sat in the living room, reading Inkheart by Cornelia Funke. I still felt bad about what happened this morning. I just wanted to make sure Raymond was alright, for this was the first time I summoned a spirit from the Spirit Realm to protect someone from evil.

"_Don't let that bother you, Sasha_." A familiar voice said in my head.

I blinked and placed a bookmark in my book.

"_Dorothea?" I thought, placing the book on the coffee table. "What do you mean 'don't let it bother me'? I probably made Raymond uncomfortable_."

"_You didn't_." My Spirit Guide said. "_He wanted to talk about it_."

"_But why is he coming to me for help? Why can't he go to his friends_?"

"_Because his friends can't help him. Only you can_."

"_I still don't understand. I'm sure the former Ghostbusters have faced worse then I did_."

Then there was a click and a squeaking noise as the door in the office opened.

"_Oh, great. They're back_." I thought.

"_I have to go anyway_." Dorothea said. "_Be on your guard, Sasha Snow. I sense darkness raising at nightfall_."

With that she was gone.

Oh, how I hate it when she does that. She tells me something is wrong yet she doesn't tell me what the problem is. Why does she always talk in code like she's a secret spy and I'm a clueless bystander.I quickly pick my book up and pretend to read as Egon, Janine, Roland and Winston entered the dining room, outside the living room.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"In here, Roland." I called

"Hey, Sally." Winston greeted as he and the others walked into the room. "You seen anyone come back?"

"Peter, Eduardo and Garrett are not back yet." I replied. "Neither are Raymond and Kylie."

"What'cha reading?" Roland asked.

"Inkheart, by Cornelia Funke."

"Cool."

I look up from my book to see Egon looking like he wanted to ask a question.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sally." he said as he sat down in a chair next to me. "I know you're a Witch, but have you experienced anything strange about your powers?"

I placed my book on my lap and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I still wasn't able to figure out the strange spikings in the readings I took from you a few months ago when you and your parents were attacked." Egon explained.

"Now, Egon." Janine said. "You're on vacation remember. That means no research."

"The Spirit World rests for no one, Janine."

"You can say that again." Winston said. Roland nodded in agreement.

I said nothing. They were right. The supernatural never go on vacation for anyone. Not even for me. Egon was about to speak when someone's cellphone rang. Egon reached into his jeans pockets and pulled his cell, which rang loudly.

"Hello, Egon here. Oh, hi Kylie, how's the...You're what!?"

We exchanged worried looks.

"What's going on?" Janine asked.

"They're at the Parsons House." Egon said quickly.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Raymond and Kylie are at the Parsons House. I thought in horror. Of all the days why did they go to the house on the anniversary of the Black Widow Bride's disappearance? No one would dare go there on that. I know Raymond wouldn't want to go. He said so yesterday. Was he possessed? Was the Black Widow Bride's powers growing?

"Calm down, Kylie." Egon said. "We'll be there as sonn as possible."

"What's going on?" Winston asked. "Are they ok?"

"They're not in danger." Egon answered.

"Why are they doing there?" Roland asked. "I think Ray didn't want to go there."

"He didn't" Egon said. "But Kylie said he was acting strange when they drove by Tar Lane on the way bak here and they somehow ended up at the Parsons House. Ray is blaming himself, saying he didn't know what happened."

Then everyone turned to me.

"Sally, you said the guardian could protect him." Winston said.

"It can protect him when he's asleep, Winston." Egon said, defending me. "It can't protect him when he's awake."

"What's going on here?"

We turned to see Edaurdo, Peter and Garrett were standing in the doorway of the living. Looking confused.

"Raymond and Kylie are at the Parsons House." I quickly.

"Sally!"

"Hey, they have to know."

Egon sighed. "She's right and we don't have any weapons."

"You have me." I said, standing up.

"That's nice, Sally." Peter said. "But busting ghosts is a job for the professionals."

"And besides, you're parents will freak." Garrett added.

That really pushed my buttons.

"Don't talk to me about professional work or freaking out!" I snapped.

I ripped off my scarf to reveal my choker. I rubbed the jewel and felt the familiar power surge flow through me as my clothes and appearance changed. When it was over, I landed on the ground, not caring about the reaction I'll get from the Ghostbusters.

"Holy Hell, Sally!" Garrett exclaimed.

"That's Sasha Snow to you!" I corrected. I turned to Egon and said. "Listen, I understand you're worried about my safety. But I've fought evil before just like you, your friends and your students. And I' not going to stand by and let Constance Black kill an innocent just because he looks like her sixth husband!"

With that, I turned into a gust of air and flew out of the room, up the stairs and into my bedroom. Once there, I transformed back to my solid form and grabbed whatever herbs and tools I might need and stuffed in my magical tote bag. Then I reached into my top dresser drawer and pulled out a thin long brown box. I set it on top of the dresser and opened it. Inside resting on a silk purple cloth were two sai swords. Made of pure iron with the handles and knuckles decorated with opal (my birthstone) ruby and blue sapphire jewels (my favorite gemstones) and complete with a belt.

I smiled as I grabbed the belt, strapped it around my waist and slid the swords into the small loops in the back. They were an eightteenth birthday gift from my Aunt Luanne, who loves swords of all kinds just like me. My parents were worried when Aunt Luanne gave them to me along with free lessons on how to use them, but she assured them I will only learn how to use them if I don't use them to hurt people.

"Well, Aunt Luanne." I said as I grabbed my tote bag, draped it over my left shoulder and opened the window. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm saving someone tonight and so on."

I jumped out the window and hovered in the air for a moment before flying into the orange-red sky. I flew until I reached the Parsons House on Tar Lane.

I landed on the front lawn and looked up at the house. It was a white, three story building with peeling paint, sagging roof and porch with cracked windows.

"Wow." I said. "This house has seen better days."

I returned my attention to the white hearse that was parked in the driveway, which was covered in mud and leaves. I knew why I was here. To save Raymond and Kylie from Constance Black. Yes! I said it without cringing in fear! I was going to climb the stairs to the front door when it hit me.

The house is worn down and could fall apart under my weight. So, I spread my wings and hovers up the steps and into the house, the door closing behind me.

I wasn't too surprised when I saw the inside of the house. It was dusty, worn, sagging and smelled like mildew. Just like it did in my dream back when I was in New York.

"_Ok_." I thought as I landed and looked around. "_No turning back now_." And so I started my search for the two Ghostbusters lost inside the Parsons House.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter #13 Constance's Defeat

Kylie's point of view 

I shivered as the air started become cool and the sky slowly turned dark. I turned away from the window and looked at Dr. Stantz's motionless form on the bed. Covered in dry sweat. It was awful to see him like this. But I was glad he calmed down.

We didn't know what happened. While we were heading back to the bed and breakfast when we were arriving at Tar Lane and Dr. Stantz started to act werid and drove down that road. I reached over and tried to get him to stop when he turned and pushed me back. His eyes were blood red. Then he parked in the driveway of the Parsons House and got out. I ran out to stop him from entering the house, but it was too late. Now, we're trapped in the Parsons House. The home of Constance Black, known as the Black Widow Bride by Sally and the locals. Where no one would go near, not even on this day. July sixth, the day Constance disappeared over two hundred years ago. Now, unable to leave the house because it was sealed by an invisible force field, we're were forced to hide in a bedroom on the third floor. For some reason, Constance couldn't enter this room. I was able to get a hold of Egon before my cellphone died and I hope help comes soon. Who knows what would happen if we stay here any longer.

I sat down on the floor, drew my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. Remembering how powerless I felt when I couldn't stop Dr. Stantz in time and snap him out of his trance. He snapped out of it after we entered the house and the force field rose outside. He was a wreck, believing it was his fault. But I knew it wasn't. He would never put me or anyone in danger like this.

"It had to be Constance." I muttered, rocking back and forth a little. "Her powers must be strong on this day. How elise could she get Dr. Stantz here?"

I jumped as I heard a squeaking noise coming from downstairs. I stood up and carefully walked across the floor. I stopped once I reached the door and turned to Dr. Stantz, who was still sleeping on the bed. I didn't what to leave him alone, yet I wanted to see who making that noise. Was it Constance again? She disappeared after Dr. Stantz and I entered this room. I couldn't forget what she said as she vanished.

"_You can't stay in there forever! I'll be back_!"

"Hello!, anyone here!"

My eyes widened. I knew that voice.

"Sally?" I replied.

"Kylie?" she called.

It is Sally. But what is she doing here? I walk out onto the balcony and looked down. Standing near the fireplace on the ground floor was Sally, only she was dressed in a tight black leotard with a blue skirt and a belt with twin sai swords attached to the back. She wore black boots, and her hair was streaked with blue, white, red and black highlights and two locks were tied up in high ponytails. Why is she dressed like that?

"_Wait, it must be one of her Witch outfits_." I thought. "_Witches often wear different outfits_."

"Sally!" I called again.

That got her attention. She turned and looked up at me. I gasped and backed away. It was Sally only she had blue cat-like eyes hidden behind a black and white mask and her skin was paler then normal. Like she wasn't human. What happened to her?

Sally's point of view

I expected this reaction from Kylie once she saw me. She and Raymond were the ones who didn't see me transform. And to her I look like a demon in a poor faerie disguse. I let silence hung in the air for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Don't worry, Kylie. It's me. Sasha Snow."

That didn't convince her much. She continued to stared at me wide-eyed. I sighed and bowed my head.

"Kylie." I tried again. "I know I look like a evil faerie..."

"No." She finally said. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I understand you and Raymond have been through a lot." I said. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

I jumped and flew up to the third story balcony and landed beside Kylie. Who watched me amazed.

"Whoa!" she breathed.

"Where's Raymond?" I asked.

"He's in there." she answered, pointing to the door to her right. "But I don't think you should go in like that."

I looked down at my sorcery outfit. She has a point. Raymond's been through enough. With Constance haunting his dreams and all. Walking in there without him knowing about me in my sorcery form might put him over the edge.

"You're right."

"You can use this." Kylie said, she pulled her red hoodie off and gave it to me. She shivered a little since she was only wearing a black short-sleeve top underneath.

"Thanks." I said.

I took the hoodie and slipped it on. Once I pulled the hood over my head. I walked into the room. Carefully not to step on any loose boards.

Raymond Stantz was lying on a old king-size bed. Looking like he was sleeping. I turned to Kylie, who just entered the room.

"How is he doing?" I asked quietly.

"Not good." she repiled. "He's calmed down a bit a few minutes ago, but he's still upset. He thinks it's his fault that we're here."

"But it's not his fault."

"That's what I told him."

I returned my attention the motionless former Ghostbusters before I carefully made my way to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Raymond." I said, gentlely placing my hand on his shoulder. "Raymond, wake up."

He moaned before he turned over and laid on his back. I can tell what Kylie meant. He's face was pale and stained with dried tears and sweat. He looked awful. I waited for him to open his eyes before saying anything.

"Sally?" he said, sitting up.

"Sasha Snow." I corrected. "It's not safe to use my given name right now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I said kindly. "Kyile told me. And no one blames for what happened. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." he said, his voice hoarse. "I couldn't stop her. She somehow possessed me."

I stared him. How could Constance do that if she can't leave the house?

"This can't be possession, Raymond." I said. "Constance can't leave the house. Even on this day. I'm sure she just influenced you to get you here."

"Yeah, but I dragged Kylie into this." he said. "And now I dragged you down too."

"No you didn't." I told him. "I came after Egon got Kyle's S.O.S. They're on their way here."

"Then why are you here?" Kylie asked. "Wouldn't you come with the others?"

"We kind of had an agruement about that." I said, honestly. "They didn't what me to come here. But the reason why I'm here is because I've fought the supernatural before just like you two did. I can't sit back and wait for news that Raymond was murdered by Constance Black."

Silence hang in the air. Kylie shed a tear and quickly wiped it away. Raymond stared at me before he smiled.

"You know, Sasha." he said. "You're one of the most strong-willed Witches I've ever met. Thanks for coming."

I smiled and blushed a little.

"Why are you wearing that anyway?" he asked, feeling a little better.

"This?" I asked, making sure the hood was still up. Which it was. "Oh, it's because..."

"Evan!"

We jumped as heard the shout of Constance Black echo through out the house. It was so loud, the walls shook and some dust fell from the ceiling. We watched as Constance Black materialized and frowned once she saw us huddled together on the bed.

"Still in here, eh?" she snarled.

"You're damn right we are." Kylie snapped.

"Watch your tongue, young lady." she growled. "I'm the only one who can let you leave the house and you can't stay in this room forever."

"They don't have too." I said, standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Constance laughed. "And who are you?"

I ripped off the hoodie and toss it on the bed. Constance gasped then growled.

"You...You're that Witch who summoned that wrenched detective to keep me away from Evan."

"He's name isn't Evan." Kylie said. "It's Dr. Raymond Stantz."

"You lie, mortal!" Constance snapped. "He's my husband! And he was no doctor. I'll deal with you after I'm finished with your Witch friend."

She turned to me. "Meet me in the living room on the ground floor." she said to me. "I can't enter this room." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

We watched as the smoke vanished and a unpleasant silence fell. Raymond and Kylie turned me. I said nothing. I knew Constance won't stop until Raymond dies. And I can't allow that. The Ghostbusters don't have any weapons to fight the supernatural, but I do. I was about to head to the door when Raymond jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"Sasha, are you serious?" he asked. "You can't fight her alone."

I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"I have to, Raymond." I told him. "No one else can fight her for or with me."

With that, I speard my wings and flew out of the room and down to the ground floor. Once I reached the living room, I found Constance standing in the middle. Clutching a bouquet of dead flowers in her hands. She grinned as she saw me enter the room.

"Ready to die, Witch?" she asked.

"You wish." I repiled.

Without warning, Constance snarled and flew over towards me at a fast speed. I threw up my hands to keep hers from grabbing onto me pushed her away, sending her flying into an rotting old couch. She got up and threw darts shaped like roses at me. I ducked to avoid them and hid behind a chair.

"Is that the best she's got?" I wondered as I pulled a couple of small vials of ghost banishing powder from my bag and placed the bag on the floor, out of the way. There's got to be a better way to carry the stuff I need for working my magic.

Worry about it later. I thought. You have a ghost to stop. I stood up and threw two vials at the ghost. One missed, while the other hit her right in between the eyes. She shrieked in pain as the area where the bottle hit smoked and rotted away, revealing the skull underneath her forehead. She growled and her eyes glowed red.

"You'll pay for that!" she retorted as she started to morph. Two extra black legs sprouted out from her sides, while black fur speard all over her body and grew a few inches taller. I watched as she roared and charged at me like a bull. Fangs ready to chomp on my flesh. I jumped and grabbed on to the chandelier to avoid becoming spider chow. I grabbed another vial from my belt, unscrewed the top and threw the contents on Constance. She writhed and screamed as the power ate at her like it was acid. I knew the powder wasn't enough to banish her alone. But it's enough to slow her down. I let go of the chandelier and landed on the floor, causing it to crack a little. Constance turned around once she heard the noise and growled. I winced as I saw her rotting ectoplasm fall off and land on the floor. Which hissed and turned to a liquid.

"Ouch." I said, "That should hurt."

"You don't know pain." she snarled. "So, I'll show you."

She roared and ran towards me. Before I could react, she grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall. I groaned and gasped as I felt her grip tighten and some of her ectoplasm drip onto my flesh.

"Does that hurt, Witch?!" she asked. "Huh?"

I gasped again, unable to speak. Then I remembered the last vial of ghost banishing powder on my belt. I reached for it and smashed it against Constance's head. She screamed and backed away, clutching the area I hit.

"Sasha!"

I looked up to see Kylie and Raymond standing in the door way.

"Guys, get out of here!"

"Not so fast."

I watch as Constance turned and spat out long sticky webs and pin Kylie and Raymond to the door frame. Unable to move.

"Hey let them go!" I demanded.

"I don't think so." Constance snarled as she attacked.

I drew my swords and blocked her black, rotting arms. They smoked as the iron made contact. She may not be screaming but I can tell it hurting her. I pushed her away and sheathed my twin sai and threw my hand out. A ball of white light shot out of my palm and hit Constance in the waist, causing her to shake uncontrolably like she was having a seizure.

"This ends now, Constance Black." I said as I went over to my bag, grabbed it and pulled out an iron bottle. "Your reign of terror is over."

"No!" she spat. "It's only begun!"

I grinned and raise my voice in song.

"Oh, Element Guardians of the four quarters and Great Spirit. Help me imprison this evil in this container. And never shall she haunt this island again. So mote it be."

A small breeze blew into the room and picked up speed. Constance gasped as I opened the iron bottle and a multi-color light shot out and surrounded her.

"No! NO! You can't do this!" she shouted as she struggled to escape.

She screamed as she was pulled into the bottle by the strong force, her screams were silenced after I closed the lid behind her.

"I just did." I said. locking the bottle shut.

I stood there for a few minutes as I realized what I just did. I fought and defeated the Black Widow Bride. The ghost who terrorized Spirit Isle for two hundred years is now gone. Now no one can live in fear anymore. Then I remember that I wasn't alone. I turned to see Kylie and Raymond still struggling against their binds. I went over and cut them loose.

"Wow! Sasha!" Kylie said, rubbing her wrists. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, you fought her..." Raymond stopped and his eyes widened.

Kylie and I watched as he coughed and wheezed.

"Dr. Stantz?" Kylie said worried and about to go to him.

I reached out and held her back. I knew what was going on. The Dream Guardian I summoned to protect Raymond while he's in the Dream Realm was trying to get out. It's job was done and is no longer needed.

"It's alright, Kylie." I said. "It's just the Dream Guardian trying to leave."

Raymond gasped as a ball of blue light shot out of his chest, up in the air and through the ceiling. We watched as it disappeared through the rotting wood. Kyile went over and helped Raymond to his feet.

"That was werid." he wheezed.

I looked at the bottle in my hands. Then at Raymond who looked a little worn out.

"I think you know what to do with this." I said, giving the bottle to Raymond.

He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking the bottle.

"She's haunted your dreams which you came here." I explained. "Now you can take to the Cantainment Unit once you return to New York."

I grabbed my bag and led Raymond and Kylie to foyor. We just got there when the door slammed open and Peter and the other Ghostbusters came in.

"Alright where is she?" he demanded.

"In there." Kylie said, pointing at the bottle in Raymond's hands.

Egon went over and took the bottle. He turned on his P.K.E. meter and scanned the bottle. The meter beeping loudly.

"There's something in here alright." he said.

"What happened while we were trying to get in here?" Janine asked.

"That." I said. "Is a long story."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter #14 Epilogue

Sally's point of view

Well, everyone this is what happened next. My parents returned home the next day and were shock to find out I went to the Parsons House and ground me for a week. Raymond was starting to be more cheerful then he was when he first arrived and here was able to enjoy his vacation with the others. The news of me defeating Constance Black had spread through out the island (no one found out that I was a Witch) and made the front page of the The Weekly Diary. Most people didn't believe the story and still think Constance is still out there. Others thought was amazing that I stopped the most feared ghost on Spirit Isle and wanted to know how I did it. What did I tell them? I just said I tricked her into turning into a spider and trapped her in an iron bottle. I didn't tell them I was a Witch. The island is not ready to know that and I'm not ready to tell them.

A week later, after my punishment was over, I went to the cemetery where Detective John Stein was buried in Kingston Town and placed a small offering on his grave.

"Detective John." I said. "I thank you for answering my call and protecting Raymond Stantz from Constance Black. Please take this bottle of homemade apple cider and bread as an thanks for your help."

I stayed for a minute as I waited for an reply. A light breeze came in and blew some of my hair in my face and blew my robe this way and that.

"I accept your offering." a male voice said.

I smiled before I turned and left the cemetery. I knew the common offering was brandy or other hard liquor but I was still underage and was not able to buy stuff like that yet. So, I use apple cider instead. As I closed the gate behind, I watched the leaves of the willow tree inside blow in the wind. My job is done and the evil is gone. The island and the people on it are safe for now. And we're going to enjoy it while it lasts.

The End


End file.
